


Safe In Your Arms

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Side of Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, post 5x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: Prompt:  hi! could you write a post 5x18 fic with jemma patching up fitz’s injuries?





	Safe In Your Arms

Two hours. It had taken over two hours to get out of the Hydra Facility and back to the Zephyr. Two hours too long for Jemma’s taste. Ever since Ruby had attacked him Jemma had been desperate not only to get away but to give Fitz a proper once over, worried about his head and the way he cradled his ribs. 

Duty had come first. Fitz the only one who could get the Gravitonium ready for transport while she tended to Elena’s now nearly destroyed arms. The tension in the room thick as Daisy and May helped the agents break apart the machine for transport. Everyone tread carefully as so much had yet to be spoken between them. 

There wasn’t much Jemma could do for Elena lacking the proper tools and medication to safely work on the arms without causing her more pain. The best she could do would manage it, patch up her cuts, and the promise of a strong sedative for the journey home. 

Now they were working their way to the Zephyr in silence. Fitz leaning heavily on her and his breathing was quietly labored. May supporting Elena a few feet ahead. Daisy walked between them with the last of the machine, refusing to meet either group in the eye. 

Jemma let out a small sigh of relief as they entered the familiar space as she felt just a little bit safer to be back on the plane. More Agents met them, two Jemma couldn’t remember their names taking Elena and May following already barking orders for med bay. 

Daisy stopped and looked at Fitz before her eyes flicked to the containment pod for only a moment. Fitz missed the little movement but Jemma didn’t. She tightened her hold on her husband and addressed Daisy before she could issue orders otherwise.   
“I’m taking Fitz to our bunk, he needs medical attention as well” she said her voice tired but firm. “If Elena needs me just call.” 

Daisy seemed to be at war with herself and studied Fitz intently for a moment before nodding. “Get some rest, I am going to give Coulson an update.” 

As she left Jemma let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding and began to move towards the bunks. Part of her had feared Daisy would insist on locking him or both of them up again. She only stopped long enough to grab one of the first aid kits that lined the walls. 

Despite Med Bay being better equipped Jemma just wanted to be alone with him. She needed to hold him and just assure herself they were both okay without the eyes of others watching. 

They made it to the small bunk they had claimed as theirs what left like a lifetime ago. Jemma unable to remember the last time they had been in it together at the same time. While it didn’t have any of their personal items, it did have a change of clothes and privacy. 

Jemma eased Fitz onto the bed where he let out a groan before laying down. 

“What hurts?” Jemma asked without much preamble as she pulled up his shirt up and off to reveal his chest covered with angry purple bruises. 

“Everything,” Fitz said his hand coming up to cup Jemma’s face. “What about you?” 

Jemma offered a gentle smile and covered his hand with hers. “Nothing a couple of pain pills and my husbands embrace won’t take care of,” she assured. Her back had taken the brunt of when they’d been thrown against the wall. 

Fitz studied her intently before pulling her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. 

“I was so scared,” He said and Jemma could hear the tears in his voice. Jemma nearly broke herself at that. For as confident as she was in their invincibility, the experience has shaken her to her core. 

“I was too,” she said kissing him softly. The tang of blood reminding her injuries needed to be tended first. 

“Now,” she said sitting up and pulling out the first aid kit. “Let’s get you cleaned up and then we can both just hold each other until we get back to the Lighthouse.” 

Fitz groaned again when she pulled away but sat up and allowed her to set to work. She gently wiped away the blood on his face, checking his nose to see if it had been broken, before running through the concussion protocols. Relief blooming when he didn’t exhibit any of the symptoms. 

She was as tender as possible as she checked his ribs, thankful that none of them seemed broken. Bruised and maybe fractured, but not broken. She would give him a fully x ray once home but could bandage them for now.

As she worked the bandages she summoned up the courage to ask the last question. “Are you hearing him?” she asked. 

Fitz drew a sharp breath and Jemma was unsure if it was from pain or her question. 

“Not now and only once or twice there, I heard some whispers,” he said. “But they were just that, whispers, one of what had to have been hundreds of ideas I had trying to get us out of there alive.” 

Jemma kissed Fitz after he was done, relieved he was now open with her about it. Despite the stress and pain situation they had just escaped, The Doctor hadn’t tried to take him from her again. 

From there Jemma gave them each a set of pain killers and helped him slip into a clean button down and pants before she donned a simple sweater and jeans herself. 

She was just about to pull her shirt down when Fitz tenderly kissed down her back. Sure that a bruise of her own had blossomed from impact. 

“Now, I believe you said something about your husbands embrace,” Fitz said as he settled back on the pillows of the narrow bed and opened his arms to her. 

Jemma’s eyes watered at the site, it hitting her once more just how close she had come to losing him only hours before. She didn’t waste another second and settled in next to him, her head on his chest over his heart where she could hear its steady beat. 

Fitz pulled the blanket over them both before he wrapped her up in his arms and kissed the top of her head. 

“After we break the Loop,” he said softly. “I want to leave, I don’t want to risk you...or our daughter to the next catastrophe to come along.” 

Jemma pulled him closer and finally allowed a few of her tears to fall. That very thought had had been going through her head as well. 

“I feel the same way,” she said and gripped his shirt even tighter. “I can’t lose you again.” 

“You won’t, I’m never leaving you again” Fitz assured. 

“We’ll come back here. Have a proper Honeymoon and reception for our families. The cottage renovations were completed before....well everything and we can even do up the guest room for Deke to come visit.” 

A smile finally tugged at Jemma’s lips at the thought of their dream cottage full of their unconventional little family. 

“Sounds perfect,” she said and leaned up to kiss him one last time before she settled back into the his chest. 

Silence settled over the small bunk, the occupants quickly surrendering to the the combination of exhaustion and comfort of being in each others arms. The trails that awaited them far from there thoughts for a few precious moments.


End file.
